BetrayalForgiveness
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: ¿Cómo será el regreso de Sherlock? John ha decidido seguir adelante... ¿o no? Hay heridas que deben sanarse y hay corazones que deben repararse. ¿Cómo será todo de ahora en adelante? Inspirado en las tres mágicas palabras de Moffat: Rat, Wedding y Bow. R: T por obscenidades en próximos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1 Idioter

_**N/A:**_ ¡NUEVO FIC! Este promete ser largo, otro Johnlock que tenía guardado por ahí y que no me atrevía a publicar porque necesitaba verificarlo. Ya tengo cuatro capítulos escritos pero... no, esto no se soluciona en cuatro capítulos. Sólo diré que esto fue lo que salió de mi cabeza cuando las famosas palabras de Moffat, así que sólo expondré lo que pienso que sería un interesante giro a la historia. Damas, caballeros y caballos, bienvenidos a mi cabeza. No saque piernas ni brazos durante el recorrido.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!).

* * *

_**Prologo**_

_Idiota_

La palabra resonó con fuerza a través de la delgada pared que dividía ambos cuartos. John solía repetir constantemente esa palabra, cada que tenía oportunidad, como si esperará algo, como si esa simple palabra le regresará las cosas que había perdido.

_Pero no era así._

Por más que lo intentaba, la voz se le rompía, el _idiota_ se transformaba en un dolor agobiante, y su propio esfuerzo por no romper en llanto, lo cegaba por completo, dejándolo insensible por horas, hasta que la necesidad de volver a verlo se desvanecía. A veces se veía a sí mismo intentando reconstruir su rostro de nuevo, pero ya se volvía difícil…

_Cada vez era más rápido._

Oh, se odiaba, definitivamente se odiaba. Cada día que pasaba era una tortura, era como regresar a esos fatigosos meses tras su regreso de Afganistán. Era el horrible recordatorio de que, sin importar nada, su vida era aburrida y que la única dosis de adrenalina que le quedaba, se había ido con Sherlock, hacía dieciocho meses. Los dieciocho meses más frustrantes aburridos, consumibles y agobiantes meses de su vida. Todo se lo recordaba, cada pequeña cosa le recordaba su monótona vida, y ahora, estando ahí, de pie en el 221B de Baker St. le sentaba como una bofetada con guante blanco.

La señora Hudson le había prometido disminuirle un poco la renta, pero quería que estuviera allí. Aparentemente, él no era el único que se sentía tan solo. Apretó la mano izquierda, que volvía a ponerse temblorosa, como tanto tiempo atrás… suspiró y abrió la puerta, entrar le cegó por completo. La cabeza le dolía horriblemente y por más que se esforzaba en ser él mismo, estar sereno y por encima de la situación, los recuerdos le golpeaban con más y más fuerza.

_Pronto comenzó a acostumbrarse._

Extrañaba los ruidos, el ser ignorado por el parloteó incesante de Sherlock y sentarse a su lado, escribiendo cada uno en su computadora. Hasta extrañaba que le '_confiscarán_' su portátil. Cada día transcurría con una extraña monotonía que el mismo John intentaba rellenar con fragmentos perdidos de su propia memoria sobre Sherlock. A veces miraba sus cosas, como si lo estuviera viendo. Cuando le comentó a su psicóloga, esta se preocupó mucho, pero no dijo nada. Un simple: '_caso de duelo. Nada negativo. Aún'_, John sólo apretó la mandíbula cuando lo leyó.

Solía preparar dos tazas de té por la noche, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, y solía sentarse y se imaginaba que Sherlock estaba ahí, sentado e ignorándole como de costumbre. Extrañaba esa sensación de ser ignorado, pero a la vez, siendo el centro de atención todo el tiempo. Cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el aire se le escapará de los pulmones, antes de regresar a su alcoba y quedarse dormido entre pensamientos dolorosos de las últimas palabras de Sherlock, cada vez más y más lejanas.

Entre sus días, mientras buscaba aliviar su soledad, decidió entrar al cuarto de Sherlock. Estaba intacto, la señora Hudson no había vuelto a poner un pie allí, ni siquiera para limpiar y eso se notaba por la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría las cosas, a pesar de ello, la mujer había insistido varias veces en entrar y limpiar, deshacerse de las cosas de Sherlock, pero las discusiones terminaban con una firme negación por parte de John, y era imposible sacarlo de ello. Era su amigo, eran las cosas de su amigo y no iba a permitir que nadie más que él las tuviera. Porque él se enfadaría si alguien tomaba sus cosas, porque no quería que Sherlock se quejara por perder sus preciadas cosas. Y porque no quería verse a sí mismo extrañando sus cosas.

Suspiró, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, mirando en silencio el sencillo cuarto de su antiguo compañero. Pocas veces había prestado tanta atención y por un momento, creyó escuchar la voz de Sherlock diciendo: '_Ves, pero no observas'_.

_Le hizo caso._

Ahí, en su buro, descansaba una cajita sencilla, sin muchos adornos más que un simple cordón purpura, con un color que le recordaba a la camisa favorita de Sherlock. Se acercó, dudoso hasta la pequeña cajita, la alzó. Pesaba levemente, debía contener algún artículo especial, se debatió entre abrirlo o no (pues aún conservaba la esperanza de que un día apareciera en la puerta, con su abrigo y el cuello de este alzado, remarcando sus pómulos), una sonrisa casi triste le respondió que no perdiera el tiempo pensando en eso, y que viera el contenido de la caja.

Deslizó con suavidad el cordón, y abrió la caja. Dentro, cubierto por celofán dorado, había un pequeño celular. Un iPhone para ser más preciso. Era de diseño sencillo, parecía usado y tenía una simple nota: '_enciéndeme_'. Aquello le supo mal, como si fuera una trampa, algo en lo que no debía confiar y por un instante recordó a Alicia y los dulces que sugerían ser comidos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Sherlock, considerando varias veces entre encenderlo o dejarlo donde debía estar. Finalmente, mando al carajo a su propia consciencia, a la vez que encendía el celular. Justo cuando se encendió, sonó la alerta de un mensaje, parecido al ruido molesto que hacia el celular de Sherlock.

Su corazón se detuvo. La boca se le seco y se quedo largo rato mirando la alerta de mensaje.

Finalmente, un dedo tembloroso dio click y lo abrió:

'_Te estabas tomando tu tiempo. –SH'_.

Arrojó el celular como si estuviera en llamas, se paró y no volvió a poner un pie en esa habitación por la semana siguiente. Ni siquiera le mencionó lo acontecido a la señora Hudson, y hacia lo imposible por alejar sus pensamientos de eso pero, cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, sus ojos regresaban hasta el cuarto vació y preguntándose si, tal vez, ese podría ser el rayito de esperanza que tanto esperaba.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2 Un paso adelante

_**N/A:**_ ¡NUEVO FIC! Este promete ser largo, otro Johnlock que tenía guardado por ahí y que no me atrevía a publicar porque necesitaba verificarlo. Ya tengo cuatro capítulos escritos pero... no, esto no se soluciona en cuatro capítulos. Sólo diré que esto fue lo que salió de mi cabeza cuando las famosas palabras de Moffat, así que sólo expondré lo que pienso que sería un interesante giro a la historia. Damas, caballeros y caballos, bienvenidos a mi cabeza. No saque piernas ni brazos durante el recorrido.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!).

* * *

**_Capítulo 1._**

Pasaron dos semanas antes de que decidiera regresar al cuarto de Sherlock y darle otra oportunidad al celular. En los últimos días había encontrado una distracción. Había conocido a una profesora y parecía que ambos congeniaban bien, así que sin tomarse prisa, la invitó a salir y a pasar tiempo juntos. Bastaron dos o tres citas para que John decidiera dar el siguiente paso. Lo siguiente fue natural y se dio con sencillez. Su nombre era Mary Morstran y se llevaban bastante bien, ella no era Sherlock, definitivamente, pero tenía una paciencia increíble y una facilidad para darse a querer. Era lo que John necesitaba después de tanto tiempo sumido en las sombras.

Por primera vez, en dieciocho meses, era capaz de mirar hacia adelante con un amago de sonrisa.

John acercó su mano al pomo de la puerta, y abrió con cuidado está. El sonido le produjo escalofríos, y aún más ver el celular, en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado la última vez. Parecía darle la bienvenida, emitiendo el ruido de los celulares que están por morir, pero que aún necesitan dar el último aviso de que hay mensajes.

Lo tomó y verificó su estado. Al menos no estaba tan dañado, y rápidamente fue en busca de un cargador. Sherlock contaba con muchos cargadores para distintos modelos de celulares, para emparentarse con las diferencias de cada modelo y esas cosas. Y afortunadamente aún estaba el cargador del iPhone de Sherlock. Lo tomó casi sin verlo, como si fuera un objeto más en la alcoba y no tuviera que sentirse distinto al sujetarlo entre sus manos.

Una vez conectado el celular, procedió a investigarlo a fondo, era parecido al de Sherlock, pero ¿qué iPhone no se parece entre sí? No tenía la agudeza de su amigo, y tampoco la paciencia para diseccionar, pieza por pieza al pequeño objeto, y sin mayor demora abrió la bandeja de entrada.

Aparentemente, el mensaje que había aparecido la primera vez, fue precedido por una cantidad absurda de mensajes, todos ellos, en apariencia, enviados con anterioridad al celular y que apenas llegaban.

Varios de ellos hacían referencia a la penosa vida amorosa de John, a las malas decisiones o a los eventos casuales que habían acontecido en los últimos meses de su vida. Estaba extrañado, confundido, un poco cabreado, pero más que nada, sentía una extraña curiosidad. ¿Podía ser, en verdad, él? Los mensajes le sabían a Sherlock, le recordaban su forma de escribir, de mensajear, pero sentía que todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

El último mensaje decía: '_Es viuda o divorciada. O tal vez lo abandonó en el altar. Olvídala. –SH'_. Claramente, una referencia a Mary. Guardó el celular en su chaqueta y no habló de ello con nadie.

Su vida había regresado a una extraña rutina donde se sentaba frente al computador y miraba el blog, con ganas de comunicar a las pocas personas que aún se paseaban por ahí, su nuevo descubrimiento. Pero las palabras no salían y se quedaba a medio camino, pensando y pensando de nuevo cómo explicar la situación.

No le contó nada a Mary, aunque supuso que ella sospecho al verlo con el nuevo celular de funda rosa. Su único comentario al verlo fue una sonrisita y después pretender que no había visto nada.

Día sí y día también, recibía mensajes de SH (se negaba a decir que era el verdadero Sherlock), nunca los contestaba, y todos iban relacionados a su vida cotidiana. Algunos eran formas extrañas de saludo, otras, recordatorios y muchas eran sobre Mary y que debía dejarla de una buena vez. Sherlock no era así de directo, y aunque se metía en su vida personal, jamás le había dicho que se alejará de ninguna pareja potencial o estable (simplemente, con su encanto, las hacía a un lado y se acababa todo). Tal vez eso pudiera explicar un poco del contenido de los mensajes, recordaba claramente como Sherlock absorbía cada instante de su vida hasta que se volvían, de alguna forma, una sola unidad. Lo que Sherlock hacía, John también. Y lo que John hacía, a veces se adaptaba al calendario y planes del detective.

Pero ahora Sherlock no estaba ahí para… _No, basta John, no pienses_.

Así que un día, se armó de coraje y tecleó un simple mensaje. Necesitaba llegar al fondo de todo eso, él solo.

_ 'Si es una broma, detente –JW'._

Los mensajes cesaron casi de forma permanente. John ya no escuchaba ni sentía vibrar el celular, lo cual lo alegró, pero a la vez lo preocupó. Su último rayo de esperanza había sido una farsa. Iba a matar al bastardo que lo había hecho una vez lo atrapara.

Pero el tiempo pasó, y Febrero llegó, junto con los primeros seis meses de relación entre Mary y John. Iban a salir en San Valentín, dar una vuelta, olvidarse un poco del mundo, hasta que los mensajes regresaron. Pero ya no eran iguales. De alguna forma, le recordaban verdaderamente a Sherlock. Pero hablaba más bien del pasado, de cosas que había hecho antes de todo el asunto de Moriarty y St. Barts.

A estos mensajes les prestaba mayor atención, parecían ser mensajes demasiado antiguos y cuando los juntaba con sus conversaciones con Sherlock, cada vez sentía que estaba en un ciclo vicioso, como si el fantasma de… no lo dejará ir más hacia delante, como si se aferrará a él y lo arrastrará de vuelta a la cueva oscura que se había vuelto el 221B desde que Sherlock había... Finalmente, el trece de Febrero se rindió con el celular y decidió apagarlo, por su propio bien. Debía ir hacia adelante, no aferrarse al ayer, porque, por más que le dolía y aunque sabía que una parte de sí mismo había muerto ese día, ya no había forma de que Sherlock reviviera. Ya lo que él había tenido, lo que ambos habían tenido, se había muerto ese día, en el instante en que Sherlock había saltado.

Simplemente, debía dejarlo ir.

Comenzó su vida normal, aún sin decidirse a hacer absolutamente nada. Sólo había apagado el celular, pero todo lo demás, lo que le recordaba a Sherlock seguía intacto, sin moverse de su lugar. Pero lentamente, a pasos pequeños comenzaba a tener su vida normal. Ya se dedicaba de tiempo completo a la clínica, por las noches salía con Mary. La vida de pronto se le antojaba normal y aburrida, pero al menos no estaba estancado. Estaba yendo en alguna dirección, lejos de sus ideas.

A la mañana siguiente, se arregló, arregló una maleta y esperó a que Mary llegara mientras borraba su blog y decidía que lo mejor era regresar las cosas de Sherlock a Mycroft, quien tal vez encontraría una utilidad a todo el material de su hermano. Mientras hacía esto, el timbre sonó, una sola vez. Luego una segunda y finalmente una tercera. Le pareció extraño que la señora Hudson no abriera, y aún más la situación. Había algo que se le antojaba extraño de todo eso.

Bajó las escaleras, aún con su taza de té en la mano y al momento en que se fijo en la figura que dibujaba la puerta, sintió escalofríos. Era el perfil de…

* * *

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3 Destino, cruel destino

_**N/A:**_ Lamento la tardanza, de verdad lo lamento. Pero tuve que verificar cuatro veces el capítulo para sentirme a gusto con él. La verdad es que me gusta dejar en suspenso los capítulos. El próximo prometo que será más largo. Y sí, parte de este fic esta inspirado en una imagen de tumblr que vi justo para San Valentín, donde Sherlock deja su celular y cosas tiernas. Pero aquí todo cambia, porque no habrá Sherlock con ramo de rosas en la puerta.

_So sad._

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con la bella ambientación de Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (MOFFAT!).

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

A veces odiaba sus decisiones, pero entonces veía por la ventana y sabía que había hecho bien. Sabía, muy dentro de él, que a final de cuentas, había tomado una de las mejores decisiones de toda su vida (después de haber tenido a John como compañero y de hacerse Detective Consultor). Porque, aunque no lo vieran, él sabía que estaban a salvo y por más que había peleado contra el deseo de regresar a Baker Street, se había quedado en silencio, aún esperando el momento indicado.

Había tres motivos por los que no podía volver a Baker Street. Y el primero era que la sombra de Moriarty aún seguía sobre su vida y seres queridos, y necesitaba eliminar las amenazas antes de que la situación de hacía tres años se repitiera.

La segunda era que Mycroft y Molly se habían aliado y la joven había soltado todo sobre el pequeño secreto entre ellos dos, así que mientras Mycroft estuviera al tanto de la situación y hubiera cubierto con magnificencia la muerte de su hermano, no podía simplemente aparecer y decir '_estoy vivo, les tome el pelo, pero por una buena causa'_. No, no podía. Aún.

Y la tercera… la tercera era un secreto que su propia mente se negaba a creer, a siquiera sentir. Es más negaba la existencia de esa tercera razón, pero Sherlock la sentía en los huesos, y era bastante incoherente, pero llevaba el nombre de John y el apellido de Watson. Había algo, algo que él no podía explicar, que le impedía salir de la nada y decirle a John que estaba vivo. Porque tenía miedo, temía la respuesta de John. Y aún más, le horrorizaba el hecho de que tal vez…

Esfumó la idea de su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y rascándose la cabeza, regañándose a sí mismo por sacar a la superficie algo tan absurdo. John jamás lo remplazaría ni lo olvidaría… ¿verdad? No, él no era de esos. Además, aunque lo había estado vigilando usando la red de espionaje de Mycroft, sabía que el asunto con la mujer con la que salía no era otra cosa más que un distractor.

Hasta que vio el blog. Ya no existía. Aquella mañana, simple y sencillamente había sido borrado, ¿en qué había pensado John al hacer semejante cosa? Se molestó bastante, pero ni siquiera eso hizo que cambiará su plan.

Aún le quedaba un hombre a cazar y no descansaría hasta encontrarlo y darle fin a todo. Le envió un mensaje a Mycroft para que se cerciorara de que John estuviera bien, subió el cuello de su gabardina e intentó pasarse la mano por los rizos, pero ya tenía un rato en que sus rizos se habían desvanecido. Para mantener un bajo perfil, había decidido cortar a ras su cabello y apenas comenzaba a crecer. Se sentía extraño, nunca había usado el cabello tan corto. Sentía la ausencia, como si algo más, aparte del tamaño de su cabello hubiera cambiado. Sentía que ese había sido todo el comienzo de la terrible situación que tendría que vivir por casi dos años.

Estaba viviendo en una pequeña habitación, cerca del departamento de Molly, apartado de cualquier tipo de contacto humano que no fuera las llamadas frecuentes de Mycroft y de Molly para saber si estaba bien y si todavía no había hecho algo estúpido. Por supuesto que no, él nunca hacía cosas estúpidas. Todo pasaba por su mente con una precisión increíble, y no había idea que no fuera replanteada numerosas veces antes de ser aprobada y puesta en acción. Se sentía solo, aunque se obligará a decir que no. A veces se atrapaba a sí mismo hablándole a John, como si aún estuviera ahí.

No tenía su violín con él, así que tocar música ni siquiera estaba entre sus planes para calmarse, para retomar desde cero sus ideas, así que cuando necesitaba pensar, se sentaba en una silla, miraba por la ventana y se sumergía, hasta darse cuenta de que John Watson no le estaba respondiendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sherlock tomara la decisión de duplicar su propio celular y tener un método seguro para comunicarse con John. No era indicado, de hecho dudaba enteramente de que John creyera que él estaba mensajeandolo, pero la decisión había sido tomada y durante una de sus noches de insomnio se coló a su antiguo departamento, dejando el pequeño presente, con la esperanza de que John lo encontrará pronto.

Pasó un mes y medio completo, con sus horas y días antes de que Sherlock escuchará el pitido de que el celular había vuelto a la vida. La ola de mensajes que Sherlock había enviado durante ese tiempo, imaginó, comenzaba a sabotear y tuvo la impresión de que aquello hubiera superado al pobre John.

Nunca hubo respuesta a sus mensajes (al fin entendió a Irene), pero eso no lo desanimaba. Lo mantenía de alguna forma ocupado, pensando constantemente. Siempre tenía algo que decirle, comentarios ingeniosos, sobre su vida, sobre lo aburrido que estaba… Por Tesla, ¿así que eso era lo que sentía Irene Adler? Sherlock hizo la nota mental de que, en algún punto del futuro, le ofrecería una disculpa a Irene (a su manera, por supuesto).

Sin embargo, cuando la comercial época de San Valentín llegó, los mensajes de Sherlock tuvieron que cesar. Había conseguido la pista de Sebastian Moran, un antiguo francotirador del ejercito que había sido dado de baja a causa de su peculiar comportamiento y posibles nexos con el crimen organizado. Lo cual, por cierto, era totalmente cierto.

El francotirador había servido más tiempo que John y no dudaba que se hubieran conocido en algún punto de su historia, pero el hombre era bastante reservado. Sus habilidades lo habían hecho escalar bastante rápido en la jerarquía del ejército, y en menos de lo que el mismo Sherlock puede deducir, Sebastian había sido asignado a matar a personas peligrosas para el Gobierno. Proveniente de una familia disfuncional, había ingresado a los dieciséis años al ejercito, especializándose como francotirador, pues carecía de habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero era poseedor de una vista magnifica y unos nervios de acero que hasta hacían temblar a los mismos veteranos de Guerra. Moriarty y él se había conocido en algún punto incierto que Sherlock no podía especificar, pues desconocía la misma historia de su némesis, pero lo más probable y obvio era que Moriarty se interesará en su particular visión del mundo: 'El que tira del gatillo tiene el poder' y 'La justicia es sólo otra forma de darle una palmadita a los criminales y decirles que lo que hicieron estuvo mal'. Sí, su capacidad moral distaba de ser distinta a la de Sherlock, pero era un problema para el Gobierno y la sociedad civil en general.

Toda esta información había salido de la nada contenta boca de su hermano, que almacenaba con recelo aquel archivo. No quería que nadie supiera que el francotirador estrella del Ejército Británico trabajaba para el Crimen Organizado como un Matón cualquiera.

Moran estaba rondando Londres, en busca de algo. Probablemente venganza por la muerte de su Jefe, y Sherlock estaba muy atento a sus movimientos. No iba a permitir que ese francotirador hiciera lo que quisiera, no. Esta vez, tomaría cartas en el asunto.

El 14 de Febrero llegó como uno de esos días normales, donde sólo vez un montón de alboroto en las calles, pero nada más. A Sherlock no le hacía ningún tipo de ilusión festividades tan vagas como San Valentín, Navidad, Halloween y demás cosas que hacía la gente para sentirse bien consigo misma y alimentar a las grandes fábricas.

Lo único que cambiaba para él aquel día, era que Mycroft había enviado la alerta amarilla. Moran estaba cerca de donde estaba John.

No le hizo falta más y salió corriendo del apartamento, en dirección a Baker Street.

La cosa es que, al destino le gusta jugar con la gente y hacer cosas que… bueno, que no a todos nos gustan. Y cuando digo todos, me refiero enteramente a Sherlock Holmes, porque sus planes estaban a nada de estrellarse contra el Océano Atlántico y hundirse como el Titanic.

* * *

_Continuará..._


End file.
